onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Accounts flooding
Hi everyone, maybe you already notice this or you didn't, but I want to point out a problem we have on this wiki, at least I think it's a problem: if you check the new users log you will notice that there are a LOT of new users (who uses maybe noticed this) who actually don't even edit on this wiki, this, of course, can be because they register here and edit on other wiki. But what does concern me is that there are way too much of users with absurd usernames, for example: Asahhhfhdhhhhtfhhgh, Asahhhfhdhhhyhtfhhgh, GAsahhhfhdhhhyhtfhhgh, GAsahhhfhdhhjhyhtfhhgh, GAsahhhfhdhhjhyhutfhhgh, Qqqqqai etc.. They are not vandals (they even didn't edit here) so they really don't do anything wrong, but I suspect that all these users are the work of a person/group of people who enjoy doing foolish things here. I contacted the staff and even if they understand my point and concern, they can't take preventive actions, but they also confirmed that some of them are sock puppets like: * IP 95.17.176.187: Asahhhfhdhhhhtfhhgh, Asahhhfhdhhhyhtfhhgh, GAsahhhfhdhhhyhtfhhgh, GAsahhhfhdhhjhyhtfhhgh, GAsahhhfhdhhjhyhutfhhgh * IP 95.19.238.90: GAsvehhuhfhdhutfhhgh, GAsahhhfhdutfhhgh, GAsvahhhfhdhutfhhgh, GAsvahhhfhdutfhhgh, GAsvahhuhfhdhutfhhgh, GAsvehhuhfhdhutfhhgh * IP 95.19.238.20: Saasfsaaffhsj, Saasasj, Saasfsaaffhsj, Saassaaffhsj, Saassaahsj, Saassaasj So, I know that, technically they didn't do anything wrong (yet) but I believe they don't do anything "right" to the wiki either. We can't even talk with "them" since if the user don't log in with that specific account he won't see the message. I should remark the fact that approximately in the last month, as you can see from the log, there were about 500 new users! And all the red links means they never edited here! My suggestion is: * Indefinite (or just temporary) a bunch of "absurd" nicknames with the options "Block anonymous users only", '"Prevent account creation", "Automatically block the last IP address used by this user, and any subsequent IP addresses they try to edit from", '''"Allow this user to edit own talk page while blocked".'' * Leave a short message in the users' talk pages prompting them to explain his/their reasons, with optionally a link to this forum. This way the blocked users (and possibly who is behind them) won't be able to create new accounts and if they were mistakenly blocked they will be able to express their reasons in their talk pages. This isn't obviously a definitive solution, but it's the first attempt to stop this flooding of accounts. My suggestions on who should be blocked are: Asahhhfhdhhhhtfhhgh, Asahhhfhdhhhyhtfhhgh, GAsahhhfhdhhhyhtfhhgh, GAsvehhuhfhdhutfhhgh, Saasfsaaffhsj, Saasasj, Saasfsaaffhsj, Fvgdcbhhha, Fvgdcbhhhb, Fvgdcbhhhc, Qqqqqa, Qqqqqb, Qqqqqc, Qqqqqh, Qqqqqi; just for start. Discussion I don't see the problem with them? What does it matter if the new users log is "flooded"? As for the recent changes, I don't think it affects us much as well... But anyway, I don't like the idea of banning people just because their nickname sounds weird, as well as taking pre-emptive actions for something that wasn't a problem in the past will likely not be a problem in the future. Even one unjustified ban is too much in my book, even if they can express their reasons in the talk page (which isn't even granted, as new users might not even know of talk pages). So, unless I'm underestimating the issue here, I don't see a reason to act in any way. There is simply nothing to gain, but a risk to judge people wrong. 23:02, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Eh, I knew you would say that! I know that, and what you say it's right, but maybe I wasn't clear: I don't want to just ban them/him and move on, the ban is a way to contact them/him because the talk pages are useless if they don't use the accounts, I already tried. So if they/he will just say in their talk pages "I registered here but then I moved on another wiki" or "I just want to use this account" then we will unban them/him and see what they/he will do, just like a normal user. Basically it's like saying "stop! I don't know what you are doing if you want to edit on this wiki tell me and I'll unblock you". This way it's fair enough, isn't it? If their are normal users they will simply answer that (and we will know who they are), if they aren't then they simply don't want to edit here. I know that what I'm proposing is uncommon, because there is a lack of rules on this matter, but try to think by stretching the situation to the limit: if starting tomorrow, with the aid of a software, I'll start creating 500 accounts per day, wouldn't you at least ask me "why" or "wait a minute"? As long as they aren't vandalizing, I really could care less if someone wants to make a bunch of sockpuppets on here. If these sockpuppets do become an issue, I can block the IP's and any subsequent numbers. 00:57, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Who cares? They don't do anything wrong. SeaTerror 05:03, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Many wikias don't allow sock puppeting at all, and put a limit to creation of accounts. The reasons for this vary, some people may take the name of the account to stop others getting that name (i.e. taking "Monkey D. Luffy" to stop someone else using it). Clearly their not doing it here, however, it can also be argued this is a form of spam. A way around it is to put a limit on how many accounts can be made before a warning is issued and banment. I know it doesn't seem like much, but they can register at one wikia and then use the account to attack another. Therefore, sometimes your not just doing yourself a favour, but other wikias too. Even Wikipedia has anti-puppet rules. In addition, it might be useful to put up a notice that the user is a sock puppet to alert other editors. Sock puppeting is a issu because at any point those accounts can be put into use for dubious reasons and this is something you have to acknolwedge. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 12:35, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Normally I would agree with the ones saying we shouldn't care less... but this is definitely not a normal case, as you can see from the names (Qqqqqa, Qqqqqb, Qqqqqc, Qqqqqd, Qqqqqe, Qqqqqf...) these are accounts made "in progression" (hence we can hypothesize that there is one person behind them), and all of them were create here, on One Piece Wiki. I should remind you that in the last month there were 500 new users! And most of them never edited.... is so wrong thinking that is suspicious? I repeat once again, I don't want to permanently ban them for nothing, the ban is just a way to find out what are their intentions and if they have interests in editing here, if they don't meant any harm they are more then welcome! But banning them is the only way to get a response... so this is completely different from banning them on a bias, I don't think that's wrong at all. Last thing, "they aren't doing anything wrong" but what if they will attack the wiki with 100 different accounts using different ips? (With a software similar to the wiki bot) I know, I'm over thinking, but I don't like to over look things... :Another note, just while I was writing these accounts were made: Qqqqa, Qqqqb, Qqqqc, Qqqqd, Qqqqe (these have 4 "q", not 5 like the others I already mentioned) and they were all made with a gap of only 3 seconds between them (11 feb 2012 14:34, 14:37, 14:40, 14:43, 14:46). These is definitely the work of a software... The thing is that if we really hit a new user with an unjustified ban, there is no guarantee that he/she can react on the talkpage,' because they might not even know of its existence'. I had to learn a lot during my first 2-3 weeks on the wikia system, especially the use of the talkpage. I think we can always bring this discussion up again if it really gets out of control - but until then I'm against taking any action.-- 17:31, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I will only write a short comment, but I agree with them not being banned. I agree. Until this becomes a problem with vandalization or something, there is no reason that I can see for blocking them. 17:39, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Levi, have you checked around other wikis? I'm sure we're not the only one getting sockpuppets made through here. I'm sure other wikis have similar numbers. 17:41, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Well I just wanted the wiki to be aware of this, at least. As I already stated, I don't think it's wrong at all, since it's just an attempt to bring their attention (the ban can expire in some month for example). @Jinbe: that's not true, if you get banned you will get a notice through mail so you will definitely know. @DP: the problem it's not sock puppet itself, every wikis have them, I'm concerned about the users created "in progression" this shows a systematic method of accounts creation, possibly indicating the work of a single person. I think we should have the right to know what are his intentions, and I bringing up the discussion now because if all of them turn out to be vandals it can be too late to take actions then (if they will use different IPs then it's impossible block them in one go). I'll ask around community central to gather more opinion on this, I'd like to know more opinion on this by the users here too. Again, I should remark the fact that we aren't talking about a bunch of sock puppets, but hundreds of accounts possibly in the hand of one or few users. Well, pardon me for taking a line out of the story, but didn't Franky say to Robin that being born is not a crime? If they didn't do anything wrong (yet) then why persecute them on a witch hunt? Once they commit any wrongdoing, then we'll swoop down on them and land on them like a ton of bricks. 18:47, February 11, 2012 (UTC) :Again, sorry if I wasn't clear... I'm not saying to just ban and that's all... we can try to ban them for a month and see if we will get a response... I don't want to persecute them! I just want to find out their intentions! Anyway if they don't edit here and don't show any interests in doing it, what's the problem? After a while we will remove the ban and everything will go back on how it was, it's just an attempt to make contact, this situation is obviously weird. I don't think it's an injustice at all, we should have the right to know what are their intentions after all. I repeat, I am surely over thinking, but take in accounts the worst, at least I want everyone to be aware of the situation. By the way, for those who aren't aware of this, being banned on a wiki won't preclude editing on other wikis on Wikia. I dont think we should take an action YET, but keep watching what will happen. If this "account flooding" continues, then something is definetly up Dionit 18:51, February 11, 2012 (UTC) :Normally I think like you too, but since the situation is too abnormal in my opinion, I want to hear everybody's thoughts. ::I know what you mean, when we come up with an idea we all want to hear opinions of others before we act. So basic idea is, leave them alone unless they start vandalizing. 20:44, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Just wondering: is it possible that anyone who has an account would appear in that list of new account user as long as they visited this site at least once? I mean, I got an email about my user page being changed in a wiki that I haven't even edited in (or even visited, for all I remember). If that's the case, those people are just visitors. 20:47, February 11, 2012 (UTC) :No, in the list appear only the people who register to Wikia network the first time, if you go edit to another wiki on Wikia you will simply receive the welcome message there, that's all, and if you think about it what you said isn't possible since they never edit here to begin with! That's why I think it's suspicious... the email you received is probably due pages you are unconsciously follow there, there is an issue like that one with message wall. The person who created the many accounts may have something behind it. If he/she is going to vandalize this wiki and an admin blocks him/her, the person would just have to use another account. There is a possibility of the person just creating the accounts for fun and he/she would just forget the password anytime soon. Since we don't know as of yet, let's just observe him/her and not do things rashly. If he/she is vandalizing the wiki, just range block him/her. Evanalmighty 02:08, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Only staff and helper can do a range block, I think. Anyway it seems most of people thinks to just see what will happens, I already said what I think: I don't want to block them, just to try a temp block to see if we can get a response and possibly an explanation (this way we will also temporary prevent the creation of new accounts by them), the block will eventually get removed so I thought it was worth a try. Well, I'd like to see if there are any other ideas, meanwhile I asked the same thing to community central. @evan as far as i know, you can use the same password for various accounts, i have another 2 (but they're not for vandalizing, i was just bored and used them to play a little) that share the same password Dionit 12:56, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Its not wrong to put anti-sock puppeting rules into force because it protects a site and hence why many sites have it. Sock puppeting is considered a legit cause for concern and banment. Sock puppets are a threat even if they don't do anything. Every time a account is made it takes up a file space, ten years ago when space was an issue, purging spam, sock puppeting, etc, etc accounts were okay because it freed up room for more productive individuals. I know the wikia doesn't have that probem of worrying about its space consumption though. One-Winged Hawk 16:27, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Looks like someone from central take cared of it, we'll see if that will stop them. Let's just hope it does, or we will have to contact the staff again. Evanalmighty 15:43, February 14, 2012 (UTC) So case closed? 18:07, February 14, 2012 (UTC) :Not really, let's see what will happens when the ban will be revoked, but there shouldn't be anything left to discuss on for now. Little late I know.... Obviously they are sock puppets. Maybe to cheat on polls.. Let them waste their time. They didn't vandalize the wiki at all.. Not our problem. Its wrong to 'ban' someone that didn't even do anything to deserve it.. :Abuse of wiki tools is a good reason for a ban! If you want to edit you just do it! And again... well read my previous comments... anyway the main problem should be postponed. They were banned. If they come back then who cares? No need to waste the staff's time. SeaTerror 18:45, February 14, 2012 (UTC) The accounts returned. Around 4-5 accounts were created over the past few days. Argh, here comes the strike again. Evanalmighty 15:48, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Who cares? SeaTerror 18:34, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Obviously some people do, or this forum would not have been made. 4-5 accounts is not that bad, what we are talking about is software-activated accounts made every few seconds for no purpose whatsoever. Don't worry about it. 18:50, February 22, 2012 (UTC) If it isn't a threat then it's not an issue. Bring it up again when it becomes an actual problem. 22:47, March 7, 2012 (UTC)